


please give me your hand

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: The war may be raging, but Hilda goes to House Edmund for a diplomatic mission anyways.





	please give me your hand

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs nervously* where did my buffer go? oh dear.
> 
> day 9 pairing: hilda/marianne  
day 9 kink: fisting

The war was raging, but there was relative peace in the Alliance. Hilda was permitted to travel on occasion by her father and brother, and she took one such opportunity to visit the Margrave Edmund. Though the visit was officially for Hilda to request the aid of House Edmund in the defense of Fódlan’s Locket, Hilda cheerfully admitted to Marianne that her visit was primarily to see her. There were some things, she said, that could not be easily expressed in letters. That evening they both retired to Marianne's bedroom to better express themselves.

Cutting her nails to short blunt points had been a sacrifice, but Hilda could officially say it was worth it as Marianne panted and moaned. Hilda kept one hand at the bottom of her ribs, pinning her in place, and had slipped two fingers into her sex. She bit her lip in satisfaction as Marianne panted and tried to find her voice. Her fingers crooked up and massaged delicately at that perfect breaking point.

Through a breathless sigh Marianne whispered, "More," and Hilda felt a rush of heat flood her body. Marianne so rarely asked for what she wanted, it was a delight every time she made a request, whether it was for another sweet roll after dinner or another finger in her quim. Hilda obliged, pulling out her fingers long enough to spread Marianne's slick on a third finger. And then back in they went, thrusting slowly as Marianne let out a shivering moan. Her face was drawn with pleasure, and Hilda hadn't even touched her pearl yet.

Marianne felt tight around her fingers, but she still gasped out, "Another!" and Hilda was thrilled. She could feel her wetness pooling on her ankles. She wiggled her hips, adjusting herself a little so she would not drip on Marianne's sheets. It took more work to slip in a fourth finger, and Marianne’s shivering moan filled her bedroom as she was stretched around Hilda’s fingers. As Marianne breathed slow and heavy her muscles clenched and loosened around Hilda's fingers, drawing her in.

"You're getting so good at this," Hilda praised. "You used to struggle with three fingers, now you're taking four, no problem."

"Haahh, you helped me with this," Marianne answered. Hilda decided she was too coherent and set her thumb to Marianne's button, rubbing in a slow circle. Marianne clenched tight around her fingers and went back to gasping, her hips rocking and trembling. Hilda pressed a little firmer, her fingers and thumb pressing together and Marianne let out a thin cry.

Hoping to provoke more sounds from her, Hilda pulled her fingers out a fraction, then slid them back in. Marianne's response was instant, her hips rolling and her slick cunt clenching down. Hilda did it again, delighting in how easily her four fingers thrust into Marianne's delicate body. It was only the thumb pressed to her pearl that kept Hilda from truly exploring her depths.

And then, incredibly, Marianne cried out for more. And Hilda’s heart swelled with pride for Marianne’s courage and her cunt throbbed in pleasure. She drew out her fingers and made a point of rubbing her hand in her own wetness, getting her hand slick and ready. Her purse was so hot and swollen, Hilda was surprised. Marianne’s soft determination must have been a stronger turn-on than she had guessed. 

Hilda folded her thumb between her fingers and gently pressed forward, getting to her second knuckles easily with how stretched out Marianne was. Then she had to slow down, feeling Marianne tight around her knuckles. Marianne was gripping her sheets and Hilda watched as her muscles all visibly went limp. She was trying to open herself up further! And Hilda’s fingers sank a little deeper into the warmth. 

“How does it feel?” Hilda asked, examining the focus on Marianne’s brow and the way she chewed her lip.

“Full,” she answered in a breath. “It hurts, but only a little. Mostly I feel like everything is too much, in a good way.”

“Interesting,” Hilda said, bringing her free hand to Marianne’s button. She massaged it slowly. “And how about now?”

“It… ah… I can’t… everything is so _tight_, I don’t know if… haaa… if I can come,” Marianne panted, still too coherent for Hilda’s liking. Hilda pressed a little harder with her hand and Marianne’s voice was reduced to a long, breathless whine. She made quick little circles on Marianne’s button and she panted and her fingers clenched and unclenched the sheets. Her back arched prettily, straining against the hand in her quim. 

Hilda’s hand slipped in just a little farther and it was incredible watching Marianne struggle against her instinct to twist and strain against the thing stretching her from the inside out. Her face was flushed dark and tears were sparkling in her lashes but Marianne still made blissed-out squeaks and pants. Hilda pulled her hand back and thrust it back in and Marianne cried out properly, one of her hands going to cover her mouth.

“Uh uh, I wanna hear it all,” Hilda said, doing it again. Marianne dropped her hand and moaned, as clear and loud as a church bell. Hilda smiled and if her hands weren’t occupied she would have dropped one between her legs. And she kept going, kept thrusting into Marianne’s open, wanting cunt with her whole hand, her second knuckles finally slipping inside. Kept going as Marianne’s cries went into the familiar pattern Hilda only heard during her climax. 

Marianne trembled as she came down from her high, and Hilda slowed her pace until she had stopped, her hand resting comfortably in Marianne’s trembling quim, pulled back far enough that there was no pressure. 

“You took so much more this time,” Hilda said, and Marianne gave her a proud, shaky smile back. 

“Give me a second, then it’s your turn,” Marianne promised. 


End file.
